Suite Disobedience
by JadaSkye
Summary: Put Anakin & Padme in the same orbit and all kinds of fun romantic tension ensues. Summary, shmummary just read it, it's light and fun. :
1. Chapter 1

Title: Suite Disobedience

Author: JadaSkye

Feedback: Romance/Humor

Setting: Somewhere in the imaginary middle of Episode II

Synopsis: Put Anakin & Padme in the same orbit, romantic tension abounds.

Disclaimer: George owns everything, I'm just poking around in a little corner of the universe.

Notes: This was written about two months before the release of Ep. II, and by the time I finished it, I didn't want to change it all, so ignore the idiosyncrasies. Padmé still has her handmaidens and perhaps certain members of the Jedi Order are a bit more relaxed about 'relationships'. This is my first Ani/Ami fic. I'm not quite sure where this plot bunny is headed, but I'm up for an adventure. :) If I get enough positive reviews, I'll carry on with it awhile…

The trip to Afauberac had been a long and monotonous one. With Anakin and Obi-Wan both on the other ship, and her handmaidens nowhere to be found, twenty-five year old Senator Padmé Amidala was understandably bored. Which is why, when Captain Olie announced they were to land in five minutes, Padmé gathered her things and couldn't get close enough to the ship's exit doors.

The Afauberacians were notorious for their lack of organizational skills, which is why it was believable that the ground crew was not prepared for the Senator's arrival that evening. When Padmé and her crew reached the surface, it took fifteen minutes to find the other ship. Padmé nearly unraveled the bottom of her gown fidgeting with the trim. Just as she thought she couldn't bear to wait any longer, their guide received word from across the base. Padmé looked up, and approaching from the east, were the eight passengers of the other Coruscantian ship. Padmé quelled her excitement at the sight of the two Jedi Knights across the landing platform. Especially the younger of the two.

Anakin Skywalker was equally as eager to meet the Senator, but dared not show it. He kept pace with Obi-Wan and upon reaching the other half of the crew, greeted Padmé with a respectful bow. As the Afauberacian guide began a short welcome speech and apology for the confusion, Anakin and Obi-Wan fell into guardian positions on either side of the Senator. Anakin maintained his knightly disposition, but the moment Obi-Wan's watchful gaze shifted, he caught the Senator's anxious eyes and winked at her. Padmé bit her lip, outwardly embarrassed, but inwardly delighted at their secret affection for each other. Yet she still refused to admit the magnitude of the crush she had on the young knight.

Sabé's mood was a bit sour. It was 23:00 and she was space-lagged, as well as third in line for the fresher in her room. She had fought not to exchange ill words with Captain Gawain after he had announced that she and Rabé and Saché and Eirtaé were to share a suite. The handmaidens were used to tight quarters, but this was ridiculous. Anyone in their right mind should have realized that four of the Senator's handmaidens would not function with only one fresher. And while Sabé loved the other three as sisters, the line had to be drawn somewhere.

She sighed. At least, the four of them weren't alone in their predicament. The rest of the crew was faced with the same dilemmas. No one had nearly enough personal space, or the patience to deal with the situation quietly.

Padmé on the other hand, had gotten the sweet end of the deal; a much larger suite, connected with her handmaidens and a much larger fresher all to herself. Sabé knocked on the inner door which led to the Senator's room and Padmé quickly answered. Sabé's jaw dropped as she entered.

"Oh, my lady!" Sabé cried upon entering the room. "You are the envy of all your maidens!"

Padmé looked at her friend curiously. "Why? What is it?"

"This room is tremendous! And you're the only one in it!"

Padmé smiled. "Are your arrangements not working out?"

Sabé snorted. "We're all together and there's only one fresher. How do you think it's working out?"

"Oh, that's awful!" Padmé cooed sympathetically. "Well, you're certainly welcome to mine, I'm through with it for the night."

"I'll take you up on that, my lady." Sabé sighed. "I'm last in line in our room." She stood to go and fetch her things from the other suite.

Padmé smiled. "Please do. And when you're through, come talk with me. It's rather lonely here anyway. I can't possibly inhabit this whole room by myself."

Sabé grinned mischievously in the doorway. "Perhaps you should ask Padawan Skywalker to inhabit it with you. I'm sure he'd be delighted."

Padmé's jaw dropped and she hurled a pillow at Sabé, who disappeared into her own room, laughing.

Anakin stood glaring at his Master in disbelief. "I hope you're kidding, Master, because there's no way!"

Tycho grinned and shook his head. "Well, you ain't sleepin' with me."

"Nor I, Padawan." Obi-Wan agreed. "Master and apprentice are to be close in mind and spirit, but that's pushing it. I need my space. You can have my blanket, though."

Anakin's jaw dropped angrily as he pulled Obi-Wan's previously airborne blanket off his head. "I am not sleeping in the bathtub!"

"Well, you're welcome to the floor as well!" Obi-Wan chuckled. "It's not nearly as confining. But other than that, I'm afraid you have no choice, Padawan, unless you wish to levitate yourself for seven hours."

Anakin glared up at him. "Guardian of peace and justice, are you? Ha! This is hazing! Child abuse!"

Obi-Wan laughed, digging through his luggage. "You're hardly a child. You're barely a minor. You'll be twenty-one before I can blink again!"

Anakin fell silent, but then his eyes turned sly.

"Then I'm free to make my own decisions?" he persisted.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, not paying much attention. "You always make your own decisions, Anakin."

Anakin's lips formed a devious grin. "Fine then. I'm going to find someplace else to sleep."

Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin strolled out the door, bedclothes in tow. "Just stay out of trouble, padawan."

Tycho had a pretty good idea as to where Anakin's first stop would be. He had half a mind to stand guard at Padme's front door all night, but he had to force himself to remember that he was not her father, nor was she still a naive child, incapable of fighting her own battles. She had matured into a beautiful and fiery young woman, full of wit, intelligence and heart.

And she would need all of those things to combat the charms of Padawan Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Anakin ran down the hall quickly so as not to be caught by any members of the party he had arrived with. He knocked lightly on Padmé's door and was caught slightly off guard when her decoy handmaiden answered it in a bathrobe with wet hair. She obviously wasn't expecting the call either.

"Oh-- good evening, Sabé. Is Padmé--"

"Come on in, Anakin." she smiled.

Padmé sat up on her bed. "Who was it?" she asked, knowing the answer the moment Sabé re-entered her room wearing a mischievous grin and whispered. "I didn't think you'd take me seriously!"

Padmé's heart arrested momentarily as Anakin Skywalker entered her room wearing long pajama pants and a sleeveless gray tunic. He ran a hand through his soft, slightly damp blonde hair and his blue eyes sparkled with a shy grin. He had dropped his cargo on her couch upon arrival.

"Uh--hi." he said with a grin. "Sorry, milady-- I didn't know you had company."

"It's alright. I was just leaving." Sabé grinned and rose to leave. "Goodnight, my lady. Goodnight, Padawan Skywalker."

The inner door closed as Sabé left the Senator and the Jedi in unnerving silence.

Padmé finally spoke up. "What are you doing over here at this late hour? You should be asleep."

Anakin eyebrows rose. "I should be asleep?" he walked closer and knelt beside the Senator's bed. "I believe your Majesty is the one involved with the practice of beauty sleep, though I must admit, she does not need it."

Padmé blushed slightly and Anakin was always pleased to see that he had some effect on her.

"What do you come here for?" she asked, quietly changing the subject.

Anakin poked at the carpet with his bare toes. "Actually, I've come asking a favor." Padmé cocked her head, listening. Anakin continued.

"That you would not send me back to my room to be mocked by my Master and your Captain."

Padmé smiled. "What have they done to you?"

Anakin sighed. "Our room holds but two, and we are three. And I, being the least of us, has been asked to sleep in the bathtub."

Padmé covered her mouth, unable to contain her laughter. "Well, I am glad you find it funny!" Anakin smiled, delighted with the very sound of her giggling. After a moment, Padmé settled down and looked into his shining eyes.

"What are you asking me?" she grinned.

Anakin smiled up at her. "Only imploring you to let me-- dishonor your living room with my presence on your couch tonight."

"You belittle yourself." she smiled. "It is quite honorable of you to ask for the couch-- rather than the bed."

Anakin gazed at her for a moment in anxious silence, contemplating a reply. Her bed _was_ incredibly large-- and he _was_ wildly attracted to her-- and incredibly out of his mind. However, he never forfeited an opportunity to flirt with the Senator.

"If you were offering--" he began quietly, with a sly smile. "I would accept."

Padmé's eyes widened, and she felt her face growing warm.

"But since you aren't," he continued quickly, standing from the floor. "I thank you for your generosity-- and bid you goodnight." He bowed respectfully and smiled, then turned to leave.

"Anakin!" she called as he reached the doorway.

"_Gods, she makes my name sound good!"_

The young knight turned back to face the Senator and their eyes locked. Padmé held up a corner of one of the three blankets covering her bed.

"You may use a blanket of mine, if you so desire."

Anakin advanced back toward her, his crystal eyes never shifting from her gaze, and smiled as he took the quilt from her hand. "I do so desire." he answered, in an unabashedly seductive tone. Padmé felt herself tremble slightly, but held his piercing gaze a moment longer. After a moment of mutual silence, Anakin lowered his eyes, breaking the trance. "Thank you, my lady."

Padmé glanced back up at him, slightly disoriented, but quickly regained her composure and nodded with a smile. "Goodnight."

Anakin walked back into the living room, grinning so widely that it hurt. Kicking Obi-Wan's blanket off of the couch, he collapsed, satisfied and exhilarated from their exchange. He settled himself comfortably under Padmé's blanket, and after watching the light in the Senator's room disappear, closed his eyes.

No more than twenty minutes later, the comlink in Padmé's room buzzed loudly. Anakin's eyes flew open and Padmé's bedroom light illuminated the suite. Anakin sat up on the couch. He could see her shadow reach over and answer the comm.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

Anakin strained to hear the one-sided conversation. Padmé was silent as she listened, but after a moment, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the doorway. As she listened to his Master speak, she smiled at Anakin.

"Yes, Master Kenobi-- yes, I appreciate your concern on the matter. However, everything is perfectly alright here-- and if you don't mind, we are _both_ trying to sleep. Goodnight."

Anakin chuckled as Padmé hung up on Obi-Wan with a triumphant smile.

"Who says politicians can't have any fun?" she asked playfully.

The Jedi Knight eyed her fondly and grinned. Padmé nearly melted.

"I owe you one, my lady."

Padmé put a finger to her lips in thought, then smiled mischievously.

"We'll discuss payment another night."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow at the lovely Senator.

"Goodnight, Padawan Skywalker." she replied with a grin. Then she closed the door between them.

The room darkened, but the smile on Anakin's lips did not. He eased back down under her covers. "Sleep well, my lady."

So as not to create uneasiness between them, Anakin left Padmé's suite before she awoke the next morning. Fumbling with the key, he unlocked the door to his own room. Obi-Wan was already awake and half dressed when he entered. He eyed his padawan unemotionally. Anakin smiled sleepily.

"How did you sleep, Master?"

"Not as well as you did, I assume."

Anakin grinned and tossed the rolled up the blanket at his Master.

"There's your blanket. I didn't need it."

Obi-Wan eyed his apprentice. He didn't seem any different, but he could very easily be hiding. "Really?" he asked nonchalantly. "You were comfortable, then?"

"Yeah," Anakin answered, equally as calm. "She had enough on her bed for both of us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was the 21:30 the next evening and Anakin had yet to see Padmé. She'd been in meetings all day and he had been training in between conferences. He figured he should shower before he made an appearance, and he had just stepped out of the fresher when the comm buzzed outside. Since he was the only one in the suite, he held his towel with one hand, opened the door and called the comm with his other hand.

"Hello?"

"Anakin? Is that you?" a frenzied voice asked.

"Sabé? Yeah it's me, what's the mat--"

"Could you come over here really quickly?" she interrupted. "Please? Please hurry, we need you!"

"What's the matter, Sabé!"

"Just please, hurry! We need you!"

"I'll be right there." he answered, taking just enough time to pull on pants before bolting out the door, lightsaber in hand.

He reached the Senator's suite and banged on the door, which slid open immediately to reveal a worried Sabé.

"Wow, that was quick!" she commented. Then she noticed his dripping hair and illuminated saber. "Did I interrupt practice or something?"

"Where's Padmé?" he asked hastily.

"She's in there," the handmaiden gestured. "But the problem is--"

"What's going on, Sabé?"

"In here!" she finished, pulling him by the arm. "The problem is in here."

Anakin followed the young woman into Padmé's room where the Senator and two of her maidens were standing on the bed. Padmé's mouth dropped open when she saw Anakin.

"I can't believe you! Why did you call him!" she shouted at Sabé.

"You said to!" she called back. "Besides, it's not like any of us are going to do it!"

"I was only kidding!"

"Nevermind! He's here now, so let him take care of it."

"What is going on!" Anakin finally shouted.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Sabé began sheepishly. "_Really_ sorry to get you out of the fresher, but-- in there, on the wall of the shower, there's a really huge, hairy-- spider."

All of the maidens blushed bright pink. A grin tugged at the corners of the young Jedi's mouth.

"A-- a spider?"

"Yes! It's the size of a wrist blaster! And it has about a million eyes and I think it's one of those ones that carries the babies on its back and--"

Before she could finish, Anakin deactivated his ice blue saber and entered the bathroom. Sure enough, there it was on the shower wall; a rather large, but quite un-deadly spider. Feeling four slightly braver presences behind him, he turned to face the girls.

"Size of a blaster alright!" he smiled. "It's a good thing you called." He activated his saber again. "Would you like me to cut it in half?"

"No, don't kill it!" Rabé cried.

Anakin laughed. "Don't kill it! What do you want me to do?"

"Can't you just put it outside or something?" she asked.

"Why? So the babies can grow up and crawl back into your suite while you're sleeping and--"

"Oh just kill it!" Padmé cried. "Cut it in half or blast it or something. Just get rid of it!"

Anakin grinned. It was hilarious watching the Senator lose her cool.

"Very well, stand back Your Majesty, this could get messy."

In under ten seconds, the spider was dead and gone. A unanimous sigh went up from the maidens and Anakin was grinning, obviously amused.

"You ladies are amazing." he grinned. "Risking your life for the Senator every day, but when it comes to spiders--"

"Thank you, Padawan Skywalker." Padmé interrupted. "We appreciate your assistance."

Anakin eyed her, longing to say something smart, but simply grinned. "You're welcome, my lady. Glad I could be of service."

Sabé noticed that the young Jedi's eyes had yet to leave Padmé. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah, thanks, Anakin." she grinned deviously and then beckoned the others. "Come on girls, let's get out of here," her voice dropped to a whisper as they surrounded her.

"... so Padme can thank Anakin properly."

They giggled and Sabé winked at Anakin. Padmé threw her an evil look as the door slammed.

Once again, the Senator and the Jedi stood alone with an uneasy silence between them. Anakin finally met her eyes.

"I know you could have killed it yourself," he smiled. "But it's nice to rescue you once in a while."

Padmé smiled to herself, slightly embarrassed. "It's nice to know that you don't mind doing it--"

She suddenly realized that his neck and shoulders were still covered in water droplets and started for the fresher closet to get him a dry towel. "Even if we do pull you out of the shower just to kill a spider."

"I can't think of anything I wouldn't put on hold for you, my lady."

Padmé pulled a white towel from the closet and grinned. "You are quite noble, Padawan Skywalker--"

Suddenly, she was face to face with him; the nicely built, broad shouldered, damp haired Jedi had followed her into the fresher. Padmé froze and as she locked into his gaze, a long strand of hair fell over her eyes. The Jedi gently tucked it back behind her ear and in a low murmur he implored her,

"Please—just call me Anakin."

Padmé's voice caught in her throat and the fresher was suddenly very warm with no help from the shower. No words could escape her mouth and she found her gaze fixed on his lips. They slowly parted in a boyish grin that melted whatever was left of her speech ability. She blushed furiously and he finally moved aside so she could re-enter her room.

The pair finally settled in the living room and spent the next hour talking a little, and flirting a lot. While Anakin showed off, Padmé giggled at his desire to impress her, and controlled her heartbeat as he hypnotized her with his devious grin and fantastic blue eyes. It was almost embarrassing to admit how much she enjoyed his company. But she hoped that by continuing their conversation, he would lose track of time and be forced to stay longer. The plan was childish and uncreative, but Padmé didn't especially care. The electricity of knowing that Anakin was sleeping only one room away was enough to wake her up the next morning without an alarm. Of course she didn't know that he had already decided to spend the night. The only debate was whether to run home and grab a shirt and toothbrush or stay where he was, as he was. He opted for the latter.

They eventually delved into slightly more serious conversation. Padmé, feeling bolder, decided that perhaps she should behave like an adult, speak her mind-- and issue an obvious invitation. So, she took a deep breath and when the conversation lulled, she asked the question she'd been wondering about all day;

"So was there a reason you left here so early this morning?"

Anakin, instantly more awake, forced away a giddy smile. _"Sure, I'll sleep in your room tonight!"_ He thought with a grin. But pushing various hormones aside, he answered,

"Well, I just figured you might want your space. I had no intention of insulting your hospitality."

"Oh, is that all?" she quipped. "I thought maybe you were afraid of me."

Anakin's eyebrows shot up. "Afraid?"

"Of course! I'm a normal person, and I look pretty awful in the morning."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Padmé, I've known you a long time, and seen you under a lot of circumstances-- and never once have you looked anything close to awful."

"You've never seen me in the morning!" she exclaimed.

"You've never allowed me to!" he answered.

"You're right, and I won't!" she grinned. "Allow me the opportunity to rescue _you_ from something frightening."

"I'm not sure I like being rescued--" he answered, standing and sauntering in her direction. He stopped just inches away from her and raised her hand to his lips.

"But I wouldn't mind expressing my gratitude in advance."

Padmé glanced down and pulled her hand away. "I'm not quite ready for such an unabashed display of affection, Padawa-- Anakin." She smiled softly.

He smiled back, only slightly deterred. "You tell me when you're ready--" he whispered. "And I'll show you unabashed."

Before Padmé could think of a way to respond, Anakin continued,

"And speaking of affection-- whatever happened to 'thanking me properly'?"

Padmé cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I did rescue you, didn't I?" he asked.

Padmé's hands slid to her hips. "I'm supposed to reward every Jedi Knight who rescues me?"

"No-- but maybe you'd make an exception for your favorite padawan?"

Padmé giggled. "If I made an exception for you, I'd have to do it with everyone."

Anakin sighed with mock-mock disappointment. "Not even a little peck on the cheek for the hero, huh?"

The young Senator backed away and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"You'd better believe it." Anakin replied, a little too quickly. Padmé's eyebrows shot up. Anakin wrinkled his nose.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Padmé shook her head with a grin. "Goodnight, Anakin."

Anakin sighed as the door to the Senator's room slid closed. "Goodnight, my lady." He smiled and slid down under her blanket, only slightly discouraged. He thought for sure that being the hero of the evening would win him a kiss, even just a small one. Especially after she'd hung on his every word all evening! But inside he knew that no matter how hard he tried, the Senator would not be easily charmed. He could only hope that her shy stolen glances and the sweet smiles of her unpainted lips meant that she was as attracted to him as he was to her. Yes, the kiss could wait-- but not for too much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Padmé awoke the next morning and as she sat up, felt an incredible rush of adrenaline.

Anakin Skywalker was still asleep in her living room.

She quickly brushed her teeth and wrapped herself in a blue cloak. Padding softly out of the bedroom, she fought the incredible urge to peek at the sleeping knight on her couch. She made her way past him, but after pouring herself a glass of nectar in the kitchen, she crept back over to the couch.

Padmé trembled slightly, as the figure on her couch was not much different from the one she'd spent all night dreaming about. Anakin was indeed still asleep, his bare chest rising and falling with rhythmic breath. His arms were slightly cut in all the right places and wavy blonde hair framed his permanently tanned face and forehead. Padmé finally forced herself to stop gawking and suppressed a giggle at his light snoring. She turned to look at the holochron in the kitchen. 0800-- time for him to wake up.

"Enjoying the view from up there?" Anakin asked sleepily.

Padmé jumped about a mile. "I thought you were asleep!"

Anakin blinked his crystal blue eyes, and looked up into hers, wondering how long she'd been standing there. He grinned at her.

"I was. But as I'm sure you noticed, I'm not wearing a shirt and since you can't seem to control your saliva glands--"

Padmé's mouth fell open and she slapped the grinning Jedi on the arm. "How can you be such a smart aleck so early in the morning!" she cried. "You're horrible!" Anakin laughed and caught her small hand in his own. "I'm just kidding." he whispered, lightly kissing her hand. Her indignant glare finally softened into a smile as she settled onto the back of the couch.

How her eyes shined when she smiled. Anakin liked to think that they didn't shine for anyone but him. He smiled back at her.

"Now there's a face I could handle waking up to every day for the rest of my life."

Padmé blushed fiercely. She didn't know how to respond, but fortunately, the comm buzzed. She flashed Anakin a shy smile, then quickly moved to answer it. Anakin grinned with satisfaction as he rose from the couch. This had the makings of a wonderful day.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi..." Padmé answered. "Yes, he's still here, and he's awake, but only just... I'm sure he'll be back shortly. As soon as he puts on his shoes... Alright, I'll tell him. Yes, you're welcome. Goodbye."

Anakin emerged from the kitchen, where a glass of nectar had taken the awful taste of morning from his mouth. "What does he want?"

"For me to tell you that--"

Aye! How she wished he would put on a shirt! Well, not really, but he was becoming a serious impediment to her speech.

"To tell you that you have a holomeeting with the Council in one hour." she finished.

"Stangit." he mumbled under his breath. "Well, I guess that means I'll be leaving early again."

Padmé smiled. "Sometimes you can't help these things."

"Yeah, but if I could--" he trailed off. He called a small analog holocron to his hand from across the room. Using the Force, he brought the second hand to a graceful stop and handed the clock to Padmé.

"-- I'd stop the whole galaxy-- and stay right here." He drew near to the small figure standing before him in a blue cloak. He would never understand how she managed to look that good after being up less than half an hour. He brushed a strand of dark hair from her face. Padmé inwardly shivered as his fingers touched her cheek. She gazed at the holochron and finally whispered,

"I think you broke my clock."

She smiled and he grinned back, amazed with her. He had dropped his guard, just for the sake of being sweet, and all she could say was, 'I think you broke my clock.' Women. Even so, he shook his head and grinned. "I'm good at fixing things." he answered. "Guess I'll just have to stop by later and see what I can do."

Stang, there was that look again. He knew he had to get out quick or he wouldn't be going anywhere. He sighed and called his saber to his hand from the table.

"Although there are worse fates," he began. "I must depart, or else I could easily stand here all day." He picked up her blanket from the couch and she took it before he could fold it up.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here again." he smiled.

"You're welcome." she smiled back, following him to the door. "But you'd better go. And run! Because if anyone catches you in the hallway half-dressed--"

"I'll tell them it was your idea." he finished with a smirk.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "You will not! Get out."

Anakin playfully winked at her. "See you tonight?"

Force, he was charming. She tried to glare at him, but found it impossible. Her lips parted in a smile. She would have never put up with behavior like this from anyone else! Of course she'd never invite anyone else to sleep on her couch at night either.

"Yes, tonight. At the banquet!" she replied. He grinned and started down the hall.

"Wait, Anakin!" she called in a sharp whisper. He quickly turned around, glancing behind as he trotted back to her with inquiring eyes.

Padmé also scanned the hall for officers. She smiled nervously as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. "About last night..." she began. Then suddenly, she reached out, and cradling the left side of his face with her hand, pressed her lips to his cheek in a soft kiss just above his lips. For the first time in twelve hours, Anakin was speechless. His bright eyes widened in surprise.

Padmé shrugged with a mischievous smile. "I changed my mind." With that, she winked at him, and closed the door, leaving a dumbfounded Anakin in the hall with a goofy smile on his face. He pumped his fist in the air and then took off down the corridor. _"This is going to be a great day!"_

"_Did I just kiss him?"_ Padmé leaned against the door in disbelief of her own actions. If word of this got out, she would never hear the end of it! But somehow, it didn't bother her at all. "What have I begun?" she mumbled aloud, trying to push a giddy smile from her face. She sank her face into the blanket he had slept under. It smelled wonderful. She strolled back into her room. Oh well. She would have all day to think about him-- it.

Obi-Wan frowned as his padawan raced into the suite. Anakin barely said hello before slipping into the fresher to avoid an inquisition. Typho noticed Obi-Wan glaring at Anakin's feet just before he disappeared into the other room. Typho looked at the Jedi Master, one eyebrow raised. Obi-Wan didn't look at him, but gruffly whispered,

"He's not wearing any shoes."

"What?"

"He's not wearing shoes, which means he either left them there as an excuse to go back, or he was doing something other than putting his shoes on five minutes ago when I called."

"Obi-Wan, I don't think--"

"He's going to get caught, Captain." Obi-Wan interrupted, "Then he'll be expelled from the Order and it will be my responsibility. I've got to talk to him."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was 22:50 and Anakin was floating. It was their last night on Afauberac and the banquet had been spectacular. The image of Padmé in her evening gown was sharply emablazoned on Anakin's memory. He would never forget that moment-- the fantastic moment which began the best evening of his life-- the moment Captain Typho hurried to the back of their convoy and whispered,

"Senator Amidala has requested you to be her escort. Hurry, she's in the front car."

Anakin closed his eyes briefly, immersed in the memory... Padmé, taking his hand and stepping out of the head car in her spectacular dress... the way she smiled at him in front of those hundreds of people... the soft hues of her gown brightening her lovely face... and knowing the fact that she was sitting alone in her suite now, waiting for him! It was all he could do to remain in the passenger seat.

Obi-Wan was noticeably less pleased with the situation. He had seen the pair flirting casually all evening, dancing cheek to cheek, and more than once he'd been inclined to reprimand Anakin simply for the look on his face. There was passion in his eyes when he looked at her, passion that could easily lead to something-- inappropriate. He was not at all looking forward to the confrontation awaiting them in the suite.

Anakin moved quickly after they reached the room. He was locked in the fresher before Obi-Wan could take off his cloak. Several minutes later, the door flew open. Steam and the smell of rustic cologne streamed from the fresher, and Anakin emerged looking as apathetic as he could manage in front of his master. He'd gotten a lot of practice in hiding his feelings that evening. If Obi-Wan or any other Jedi in the vicinity had sensed half of his thoughts about Padmé that evening, he would have been dragged out of the ballroom by one ear and lectured for hours.

But the banquet had concluded, and he hadn't been caught-- yet. In the meantime, he'd kept his mouth shut and been extremely obedient, doing everything Obi-Wan asked of him with a smile, so that the Master would have no excuse to keep him away from Padmé or yell at him for not keeping his priorities straight. He grabbed his pillow and lightsaber, slipped into sandals and was about to leave when Obi-Wan's voice echoed through the chamber,

"Just a moment, padawan. I would like to speak with you."

Not wanting to be a part of any Jedi confrontation, Captain Typho slipped into the fresher before Anakin turned around. "What is it, Master?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked into the younger man's eyes. Anakin's gaze darkened. From the look on his Master's face, this conversation would be neither short nor pleasant.

"I suppose I'm-- checking up on you, Anakin." He took a breath. "You've spent every night here in the company of the Senator and I just wanted to-- remind you that--"

"Relax, Master." he interrupted with a chuckle. "I'm not going to go off and get her pregnant or anything."

"You certainly are not!" he answered soberly. "You shouldn't be alone with her at all. Jedi Knights are perhaps the most trusted breed in the galaxy, but-- Padmé is very important to a lot of people, and you--"

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" He dropped his pillow on the floor. "I'm not anything important, so I'm not worthy of the Senator's company?"

"That isn't what I said. I'm saying that you are of no relation to her, and therefore though not unlawful, it is somewhat inappropriate that you should be in such intimate quarters with her. Not to mention the fact that you have pledged your life to the Jedi, and by doing that--"

"She enjoys my conversation and company! She obviously places high value on my friendship. It was me she requested for an escort tonight, not you or Captain Typho or anyone else."

"Anakin, calm yourself. There has been no wrong in your actions yet; you need not be defensive. I am merely advising you to be careful in your dealings with Padmé. She is under great scrutiny at all times and to remain in her company is to open yourself to things you were never aware existed. You must be cautious."

Anakin all but glared at his Master. "I am an adult, Master. Padmé means a great deal to me and I would never disrespect her. It's disappointing to hear that after being your apprentice for so long, you still don't trust me."

"Anakin, of course I trust you. This isn't a question of--"

"Then don't question my judgment." he snapped. "Just leave me alone. I know what I'm doing."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily as his headstrong padawan gathered his things and stormed out.

Captain Typho opened the fresher door as the front one slammed. He exchanged a look of confusion with the Jedi Master. "Is everything alright, Obi Wan?"

Obi-Wan barely met his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "Perhaps I am overreacting, Captain. But I made a promise to Qui-Gon over a decade ago. Anakin is my responsibility alone-- and I fear I may be losing him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Anakin couldn't hide his annoyance with Obi-Wan as he rang Padmé's doorbell. He tried to smile as the door slid open, but she picked up on his melancholy right away.

"What's the matter?" she asked, stepping aside so that he could come in.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Just-- arguing with Obi-Wan again."

"Over what?"

Anakin sighed. "He thinks that I'm nothing and you're too good for me."

Padmé's brow furrowed. "He didn't say that, did he!"

"Well, in so many words."

"Oh Ani, I'm sure he's just worried about you. You know he loves you like a brother."

"Well, I don't care. He's not my brother or my father—and I am an adult. He's trying to ruin the best part of my life!" he locked into her gaze.

"I've been dying to see you since this morning, and then you looked so beautiful at the banquet and I couldn't think of anything but being right here right now and--"

"Relax!" she smiled, placing a finger over his lips. "You are here now. So am I. And I happen to think that your presence is quite good for me."

Anakin smiled, suddenly fighting the urge to pull her into his arms and conquer her lips. Suddenly, Obi-Wan had disappeared and there was only Padmé; the Senator of Naboo and the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy. Not to mention the same woman who had kissed him a little over twelve hours ago.

"Where's Sabé?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Locked in the room next door." she answered, pulling her hair out of a ponytail.

Anakin's eyebrows rose as he watched her chocolate brown locks cascade over her shoulders. "Locked, huh? And Rabé?"

"And Saché and Eirtaé. All-- 'busy' next door."

Anakin forced his adrenaline level down, practically salivating as she stretched out on the couch. "So—we're all alone? For the whole evening?" he paused as she eyed him warily.

Padmé stood up, suddenly. _"No need to rush," _she thought.

"Yes, I suppose we are." She walked behind the couch on her way to the kitchen.

Anakin followed her. "Where are you going?"

"To get a drink. Do you want one?"

Anakin's eyebrows raised. "Sure you're not just running from another unabashed display of affection?"

Padme spun around. Jedi or not, she was not about to be outwitted by a younger man. She shot him a coy smile. "You're adorable, Anakin. But I'm not just going to make out with you all night." She said matter-of-factly.

"_That's what you think."_ Anakin's head screamed. Outwardly, he chuckled. "Well, maybe not all night," he answered slowly. "But you did leave me hanging this morning—so I feel sort of compelled to offer you the opportunity to finish what you started… and maybe-- test the extent of my endurance."

Padme grinned wickedly and strolled back to the couch. "That was beautifully worded, Ani. But I'm sorry—I'm not trying to be rude or anything-- there's just no way you could possibly keep up with me."

Anakin barely stifled his laughter. Padme Amidala, a tease! This was just _too_ enticing. He cocked one eyebrow at her and sauntered back into the living room. "You're sure about that?" he answered finally.

Padme got such a kick out of his first reaction that she couldn't resist.

"Try me." She whispered, her voice edging on seductive.

Anakin grinned and lunged after her. She slipped around the couch squealing. He caught her in a matter of seconds and after tickling her furiously, pinned her to the couch.

Padme's giggling tapered off into a soft smile as he settled next to her. The passion in his cerulean eyes was unmistakable, and the weight of his entire body was unnervingly close to hers. Anakin licked his lips inadvertently. He could feel Padme's body rising and falling with rhythmic breath and her tunic was no longer covering all of her petite stomach. "I see how it is," he mumbled through a sly grin. "Diplomatic Senator by day—evil temptress by night." Padme giggled again, and beneath a confident grin, Anakin fought desperately for control of himself.

"Force… you're making me weak, Padme." He admitted, his voice dropping to a mellow growl. "Keep this up and you're going to make me do something very un-Jedi-like."

"Make you?" she laughed. "Oh no, if you get kicked out of the Order for being naughty, it is entirely your own fault." She poked him in the chest and nearly hurt her finger.

"Naughty…" he echoed, taking her hand and caressing her fingers with his lips. He really liked how that sounded rolling off her lips. "You politicians are-- excellent with word choice." He commented.

Padme, mesmerized by the low, sexy cadence of his voice, silently shoved her conscience into a black hole. "We're excellent at a lot of things."

The shred of willpower remaining with the young Jedi dissolved in a raging sea of hormones. "I'll be the judge of that."

Anakin fell upon her with such intensity that Padme wasn't sure she'd ever breathe again. And she didn't particularly care.


End file.
